


Stuffing

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Bogh, Bondage, D/s, Feeding Kink, Frottage, M/M, Omega!Lahn, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Now on earth during a strange holiday, Bogh agreed to try the foods. Though not how he expected.





	Stuffing

**Author's Note:**

> I had an urge for this and I wanted to write these two tonight. Happy late Turkey Day everyone. Hope you all have a safe Black Friday and Cyber Monday. Has not been beta read.
> 
> Orignally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

“….You know when I agreed to try this ‘Thanksgiving’ food, this was not exactly what I was expecting.”

Not that he was really complaining, 

Ever since they had escaped to the coalition and then to earth, the two had been slow to settle into this new world that they came to. Not to say they weren’t willing to try to adapt to the cultures of so many different peoples native here but it could be quite overwhelming. 

Especially since they had no idea how these holidays worked.

So when the Yellow Paladin who had saved their base years back had brought up Thanksgiving, Bogh could not help but be curious. The way that the human had described there being a big feast of different delicacies for him and Lahn to try on this holiday made his mouth water.

It didn’t help that there were images of what it looks like and despite not knowing what the foods were, it made his eyes widen as he looked over them so hungrily.

It had not gone unnoticed by his mate,

Lahn hummed as he was quietly slicing the turkey with a carving knife just how he had seen the humans do it.

“You said you wanted to try this, yes? Well I thought we could make this fun~” Lahn turned to him with a small smile.

Bogh gulped and blushed because if he were anyone else they wouldn’t see the absolute mischief in those eyes. His ears lowered quietly before Lahn gently puts slices of the turkey on a nice big plate and drizzles gravy on it. The lieutenant then turned to his commander who blushes at the sight of such a huge plate presented to him.

“I…How am I supposed to eat it, La—Ulk!” Bohg blinked when he’s cut off by a slice of the delicious white meat shoved into his mouth.

Lahn raised a brow down at him, a quiet hum leaving him, “I thought it was obvious no?”

The commander blinks a bit in shock before he manages to chew what he could and swallow it down slowly. He blushed deeply as it finally clicked what Lahn was doing. After all he had his dominant side at times.

“Mmmmm….”

“Well? How is it? I slaved over this meal just for you you know.”

Bohg licked his lips of gravy before looking at him, “Its…it’s really really good….!”

Lahn smirked softly as he gently strokes his commander’s head, “Hmmm, I know it is. That’s why I made you not eat all day…”

He slides a hand over Bogh’s sides, groping over the soft pudge that underlines his muscles. Slowly he rubs circles around the area as he chuckles quietly with a purr before picking up the fork of meat with a smile.

“When I’m done here, your clothes are going to be so snug and tight on you….would you like that?”

Bogh blushes hard before opening his mouth for the next forkful of delicious meat when his lieutenant holds it to him.

………………….

By the time they had gotten to the pie, Bogh was breathing heavily.

His stomach was beginning to slowly cramp and gurgle from how much he’s managed to eat so far. His whole body was trembling softly as crumbs from the food crumbles down his chin.

He watches as Lahn now brings what the humans call a pie over to him and sets it on a small tray. A mix of excitement and slight nervousness fills him as his stomach growls loudly. There’s a noticeable bulge through the crotch of his suit. 

Lahn gently took his chin and kisses his cheek softly before he carefully slid on to his lap.

“Quiznak you turn me on when you’re like this you know?” The lieutenant’s breathing was heavy as he spoke, eyes almost glowing with want.

Through Lahn’s suit, as he straddled his thigh, Bohg swallowed as he felt the slit through the fabric. Felt how wet it was getting as he reached up and stroked his chin. 

“I just love stuffing your face and watch your expressions as you eat. It turns me on so hard…I just want to sit and make you eat everything in this house…”

A shudder ran through Bogh before a slice of pie is held up to him.

“So….Think you’re up for some dessert then big boy?” Lahn leaned in as his knee presses against Bogh’s confined cock, “Or are you too stuffed to handle it?”

The commander bites his lip and blushes, “…I…can take it…” he whispered quietly as his ears pin back.

“Take it….?”

“…I can take it sir~” he looked up and purred quietly before he opened his mouth for some delicious pie.


End file.
